Freebirds 2
by strong man
Summary: Jake had a simulation where he and Ranger are married and had kids but it was all a dream but..those feeling are very real..he had fallen for his former rival...but the real question is that will Jake stay in the future forever despite being the only member anyway
1. Simulation or Not?

**_This is my very first fic of the Freebirds 2 but I have yet to buy the DVD and I really want to especially since I saw on Utube, two males gay dancing together_**

**_I was going to pair Jake and Reggie together but ever since I saw the dancing sence, I had a change of heart_**

**_Pairings: _**Jake/Ranger, Reggie/Jenny **(Slash)**

_**Rated:** _K  


_**Date:**_ July 4 2013

Jake who was now in his own time was having the time of his life, setting by the pool enjoying the sun like there was no tomorrow while wearing sunglasses and when it got too hot, he would go for a swim

Ranger was there by the end offering him a drink on a tray making Jack notice and swam towards him

He laid his arms down smiling and his now married love put down the tray then jumped up in the air spreading his wings betting his husband would catch him who tech he did

He the slowly put him down in the water, feet first then asked for a dance which Ranger gladly agreed to so Jake put him in a dip that he went willingly then just let go and he spun him around slowly creating circles

Ranger carelessly puts a wing on the back of the other males head and pushes him close to his beak then they both closed their eyes at the awakening of the kiss, it was a very precious moment for both of them until their kids came up one by one

Ranger giggled which meant that it was time to get out of the pool so he swam to the edge, got out, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist before going inside then the other turkey followed him with the baby chicks behind him, he shook himself off

"Daddy?" One of the chicks said which he look at

"Thank you" He said making him smile and patted his head in the process knowing what he was grateful for, the chicks loved Jack and Ranger also loved him dearly..cause they live together made their children happier then ever

Jake was not so lonely at the President of the Turkeys Liberation Front anymore now that he had a family and he was watching cartoons with the kids while his lover was leaning against the doorway

One of the chicks turned their sights to their other dad while the rest snuggled up under Jake's wings

"Mind if I join? He asked before sitting with his life-partner

"Looks like your taking living with me pretty well" He said smiling but not looking at him

Ranger looked down in depression with his lover knowing exactly what was wrong

"I know you miss your sister but look on the bright side" He said cupping his hand with him making him feel a bit better then he pecked his beak before parting

'The kids ooooed at the kissing of their two dads causing them to look at the clicks

Jake giggled then Ranger nuzzled his chest, he was very happy on the inside and out and heartbroken altogether but the love that he was receiving kept him going, their rivalry faded away rater quickly

"So..is it true, do you have an egg-shaped time machine? He asked wondering while laying in the middle of his front legs

"Yeah...you wanna see it? He said

"Sure..why not" He said before getting up

"Okay..follow me" He said hoping off of the couch and waited for his mate to hold his wing and he did

Ranger gave him a quick peck on the cheek to remind him how much he loves him before both gone outside but Jake stopped to look at the kids

"Say here and watch cartoons okay' He said giving an order

"Yes...daddy' Arnold said giving his word and Jake patted his head again then he and Ranger were out of their sights

Arnold and Coco as well as the others ran towards the couch, Coco had the remote first so she changed the channel to "CatDog" and they watched

* * *

Jake and Ranger were in the backyard and Jake introduced him to the machine and it was utterly amazed by it

"You wanna come inside" He said offering him a wing in which he took then he helped him inside

There was buttons flashing and a big screen computer came on and it welcomed Jake but it pulled out a laser at the trespasser and he jumped into Jake's arm

"It's okay..Steve, this is my life-partner Ranger" He said into the computer then Steve put the laser back in his software causing him to get down

"What's your request? He said starting the keyboard up

No need..I'm just showing him around" He said and Steve shut down from the time being

"Jake...I never knew what you were capable of" Ranger said while whispering into his ear then slowly parted

The President of the Turkeys Liberation smiled and blushed at the kindling words he had bestowed on him and hugged him both feeling the warmth of their embrace take over them

Both were happily as can be with each other but Jake was still seeing how heartbroken his partner was and wants to make it up to him by taking him back

**_I really had a hell lot of fun time writing this like it was easy and not heard at all...to everyone who's a fan, enjoy this as there is more to come_**

**_Seriously though, I always thought that Ranger was a pretty good march for Jake but I don't know who the baby chicks belong to so I just assumed that since they love Jake that he should be the father and his rivalry with him soon blossoming into love makes him a motherly role but you can write bad reviews if you want but that'll only give me more power to continue, your hatred embraces me_**

**_Reggie and Jenny will appear in the next chapter if you wanna know and I truly adore both..just so you fanz know, hope you do as well_**

**_Before I forget, this chapter is a simulation on Steve's screen show Jake if he and Ranger had gotten together but don't worry cause after this is the real deal_**

**Artist: **dream**  
**

_**Song:**_ In My Dreams

_**Album:**_ It Was All A Dream


	2. Hidden Feeling For Jake

**_This is my second chapter of Freebirds, I finally got the DVD last Saturday and I watched the whole thing to the end_**

_**Pairings:**_ Jake/Ranger, Reggie/Jenny, Danny/Gus **(Slash)**

**_Rated:_ **K

Jake was just siting in his chair while Steve doing some research

"Jake...are you gay? S.T.E.V.E. said out of the blue

"What kind of question is that? He said in shock

"I'm just trying to make a conversation" S.T.E.V.E. stated

"Well no" He said before crossing his arms then made a lullaby song to make him sleep cause why else would be wanna look at Ranger and him together

Jake was not giving in to the music so S.T.E.V.E. took him into space will he will fall asleep and once he did, S.T.E.V.E. tapped into his brain

* * *

Six minutes pass passed and Jake was sucking his thumb dreaming of his mother and how he had let her and his whole family down at the percentage of escaping

"Jake..time to wake up" S.T.E.V.E. said then the turkey grunted awake and smacked his lips

"S.T.E.V.E., what's the update? He said with no memory of the last six minutes

"I did some scanning and found the perfect someone for you" He said

"Hmmm..details? He said sounding interested

S.T.E.V.E. had put up the information he got from Jake's brain onto his screen:Black feathers, blue face with scar on right side of eye, three feathers on it's head and a Jenny's brother

Jake looked carefully at the details but he had no clue who it was so S.T.E.V.E. gave him a pith clue of them dancing and when he didn't get it, S.T.E.V.E. showed him a picture of the turkey

"Hmm...nope' He said with his lack of stupidly and S.T.E.V.E. just said his name, Ranger

Jake who hears that name made him smile and blush red cheek but was he really gay and not ever know it?

"Don't fight it Jake, embrace it" He said seeing that he was scared to admit it

But S.T.E.V.E. was right about him, the ploblem was that will Ranger feel the same way...he had to find out so he gave the command to go to back to the past

The time machine blasted out of space and into a field of electricity

* * *

Back in 1612, Reggie was now marrying Jenny and the priest was Ranger, now that their home was destroyed..they now lived with the Pilgrims & Indians and they as well as the other turkeys were there at the ceremony

He read from the book that the Pilgrims gave him and when he finished with the speech, it was time for the couple to recite their vows to each other and Jenny wasn't nervous one bit, Reggie had learned to get passed the whole crazy eye thing

"I Jenny will promise to love and cherish you forever" She said taking his wing and smiled

I Reggie promise to care for you until the day I die" He said smiling at her seeing her beautiful eyes

You may now kiss the bride" He said finally and Reggie did the dip of what he did before and everyone cheered for the two

Danny and Gus were sitting together as always, Danny even considered him a brother as in one of him but truly he was his love interest and the two held one another real close

Afrer the ceremony, the pilgrims and the Indians went back to have more pizza while the turkeys went with them back to the village

Ranger was about to go with them until he heard a sudden rattling noise coming from behind the bushes so he stepped back a little readying to charge then he ran towards them tackling the noise maker and was about to push it when he realized that it was his former rival, Jake

"What are you doing here? He said getting off of him and waiting for Jake to meet him face to face

"I came to the past to tell you something" He said panting from his takedown

"What? He said crossing his arms

Jake took a deer breath before closing his eyes thinking what S.T.E.V.E. said then opened his eyes again

"I'm gay and Steve said that I should be with you' He said in depression cause he knew that Ranger was a strong warrior and they were none like he was

Ranger went into heavy thought about this while arms were crossed, he looked at Jake and rolled his eyes before sighing

He then took his wing and spun him around till he was dizzy then landed a kiss right onto his beak before leaving to join the others

Jake finally regained control of his body and felt his lips

"Ranger" He said in shock, he then realized that he was in love with him

He didn't hesitate to go to the village but said for S.T.E.V.E. To shut down and so he did, off he went

* * *

Jenny and her now married husband were really enjoying their relationship, the baby chicks were wattling to them up to Reggie's feet

The once partoned turkey looked at them and picked one of them up then Jenny asked what was wrong

Tears started to form in their eyes and Jenny knew in an instant what was up, they missed Jake cause he was like their daddy

Suddenly Jake came up then all the baby chicks came up to him in pure joy, just seeing the chicks and holding them always seem to make him happy so he kneeled down and all of them practically knocked him down causing him to laugh as they snuggled under his wing trying to get warm

"Reggie...you seen Ranger anywhere? He said after standing up

"No..why? Jenny said confused

"I think I might be in love with him" He said confessing his sexuality to his closest friend

The two were shocked but gave him their support which made him smile until Ranger peeked out of his door watching his possible boyfriend play with the baby chicks

He smiled a little followed by blushing until one of the chicks saw him which also alerted Jake making him took a deep breath before fully coming out of the room

He had gone face to face with Jack

"So..are you gonna kiss him or what? Reggie said to Jake who just stared Ranger and prepared to pucker his lips but was cut off by Ranger's finger

"Wanna dance? He said reenacting the dance they did

Jake swore the he would never to it again but the chicks started to chirp all at once and he just could not bear to let them down..they were too cute

"Okay but this is the last time" He said after sighing and seeing the chicks then looked at Ranger who took his hand leading him to the middle of the village

Everyone turned their attention to the two turkeys including the others and sat down in chairs then formed some kind of stage

"Everyone's staring at up" Jake said nervously cause he was doing just fine with just his follow turkeys but thats it

"Just keep your eyes on me and everything will be okay" Ranger noted for his lover

Suddenly, lights of red, blue, white, yellow, purple, pink and green were flashing by Danny and Gus who were somewhat up top of one of the towers

Ranger slept into spotlight then offer Jake's wing and he kindly took it but he got pulled far to the left then into a dip

Both smiled and Jake started to enjoy himself as for Ranger then he had let him back up to his face

Ranger put one wing on Jake's side while the other was in his wing, Jake did the same thing and together they did the waltz as well as Amos singing a Mexican love song from where be was born

Ranger pulled him and turned him around like a ballerina and caught him at the base of his fall

**_If you don't know who Amos is, he's a overweight blue bird with a Mexican accent and Gus is the one who is always with Danny who had a surfer-style hair_**

**_Jake had confessed his feeling for Ranger and he accepted them but showing no affection , next will had them show more drama between them as well as Danny and Gus_**

**_Just so you know, Reggie and Jenny had finally got married_**

**_Reviews are greatly accepted_**


End file.
